


No Fanfiction {re-uploaded}

by ChaoticNarcoleptic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNarcoleptic/pseuds/ChaoticNarcoleptic
Summary: I used to love Diabolik Lovers. The key word there is 'used'. Now I try to block that phase out of my brain whenever it pops up. Unfortunately for me, our family moved to a new house in the summer and guess what- due to suspicious circumstances we now have six familiar bloodsuckers staying with us. Do I know how that happened? Nope. Is it fun? Hell no. Do I also have a fanfiction written with me in the starring role? Yep. Am I somehow supposed to save the Goddamn world with no plot armor, no badass powers, no way to Mary Sue the shit out of everything and a few too many sadistic vampires who have never heard of the word 'privacy'?Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. I'm screwed*Re-upload of No Fanfiction so far, changes will be made but I'll inform you when they are*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly to you all who have read No Fanfiction before. I'm taking the story in a slightly different direction, but for the first few chapters it will stay the same as the old one. (With minor grammar and other changes) 
> 
> I'll make a note at the top of the chapter when it's taken a different turn 
> 
> I do not own Diabolik Lovers, they belong to Rejet 
> 
> Aye aye, all that's done for now (:

I looked around the large room. It had a balcony, canopied bed, and a broad mirror in front of it. The closet space was almost as big as the room it was in, and the ceiling was so high up it seemed almost impossible to touch. Maybe I could paint it. Strange… I was never really into painting before, but I felt I needed to.

This room was just like all the other fifteen rooms on this floor. Let me repeat, on this floor. This was the second story and we’re not including the basement and attic. I never counted what was on the first floor, but it was even bigger. My family had received this mansion as inheritance from my great great (great) grandparents whom I never really knew. My parents had also said they weren't that close to them either and were confused as to why they had received this mansion when they had other brothers and sisters who could have obtained it. In the end, they concluded that it was just luck and I agreed to it. What other reason could there be?

Placing my clothes away in the cabinets and closet, I saw that my parents stepped in. “Are you enjoying your new room?” Mom asked. I stared at her and then back at my things. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure. Yeah, I guess the space was nice, but was it really worth leaving all my friends for this dust collection? Couldn’t we have sold it?

"Yeah I like it,” not a lie, not fully true either. My parents glanced at each other, sensing the discomfort in my voice. They didn’t know what to say. They hadn’t wanted to sell the mansion. It was considered for a while, but they thought it would be nice to feel like we’re living like royalty. This wasn’t royalty, however. It was solitude, plain and simple.

The mansion was surrounded by a large garden, and beyond that was only a forest. The nearest town had to be miles away, and would take at least an hour or two if I tried to bike there. I was completely alone with just my family and the internet. (Not that I minded the latter part, really. It would have been much worse if the router got broken)

"Well, just tell us if you have any trouble. We’ll call you when dinner is ready,” said Dad. They left without another word, knowing I needed space.

I sighed and left my half-packed bags on the floor. Dropping myself on the bed, I felt the softness of cushions and blankets surrounding me. Taking my phone out, I was grateful that even here in this pack of sticks, the WiFi worked perfectly fine. Humming to myself as I travelled through the web, I felt like reading something but nothing good came to mind. Looking through the writing site I was fond of, a certain story caught my interest.

'No Fanfiction’. The title stared up at me in bold black letters. Reading the summary, I winced at the fact that it was a Diabolik Lovers fanfiction. Back when I was even more of an edgy teen than I am now, I used to like Diabolik Lovers- no, I was obsessed with it. Completely in love with all the characters, Yui included. I was convinced that the fandom was perfect (I realized later that it was one of the least toxic fandoms I'd been in, most likely because everybody there knows that they shouldn't be) and wanted to delve into the world. I read fanfiction, made OCs and fanart, basically fangirled over anything DL related. After a while, the rose colored glasses disappeared and I began to see the flaws in it. Damn, there were many. Yui was too submissive and would just close her eyes when some dude tried to take her blood. All the love interests were the same: sadistic horny bastards. But they had tragic pasts that made fangirls go ‘aw, he’s just misunderstood~’ when that really is not the case. Despite their obvious trauma, they still lash out their anger on Yui, who never seems to object to it. In the end, she falls in love with one of them and they have a happy life as if the guy never messed up in the first place.

(Where I come from, that’s called Stockholm Syndrome.)

Reading the summary, it seemed to fit my current situation, so in conclusion I decided to give it a try. As I made my way through the fanfiction, I noticed something strange. It seemed to parallel my world, with everything that just happened. Even my thoughts that I just had were written down there. I stopped reading when I got to _‘Then, Dad suddenly called me from downstairs.’_ Then, Dad suddenly called me from downstairs. “Dear, it’s time to eat dinner.” I blinked. What was happening in the fanfiction was also what I was experiencing. I paused. Maybe it was a coincidence?Yeah, I heard that one before. 

I turned off my phone and stuffed it in my pocket before making my way through a tangled mess of hallways and boxes. Somehow I managed to make it to the dining room, albeit after what had to be hours of endless searching. The rest of my family was there; my mom, dad and sister each sitting on a different side of the table. I took the space at the end, and almost immediately my sister began to shovel food onto her plate.

“So how are you guys enjoying your new home?” Mom asked again. My sister Velissa beamed at her question and started to state everything in the mansion that she just ‘love love looooved~’ Velissa was always optimistic about these things. It was a new city (not that we lived there. Hello forest, my new friend), new home, new beginning. She lived for exciting experiences. I, on the other hand, did not. I was reluctant to leave my old school with my friends I had known since childhood. We would still be in contact through texting and social media, but face to face was always better. (Not that I ever seemed to be invited out but hey, distance makes the heart grow fonder or whatever the saying was.)

Seeing as I wasn’t comfortable with the subject, my Dad decided it was a good idea to change it. He put his fork down and clapped his hands together. “I forgot to tell you girls,” he was quite excited. “Apparently your grandparents were good friends with an owner of this huge company.”

“So exciting,” I said, a bit more sarcastic than I meant. My father shot me a quick ‘watch your tongue young miss’ before he continued.

“Anyways, he gave me a huge job offer but there’s a catch.” I perked up, a bit more interested.

“What is it?”

“He said that he was quite busy and always travelling. He doesn’t trust his sons to be staying by themselves in Japan, so he agrees that if we let them live with us he’ll let me work with him.”

Japan? Something didn’t seem right. “How many sons does this guy have?” I asked hesitantly.

“He said that he has had three wives, two of them having passed. There are six sons. I forgot to tell you, his name is Tougo Sakamaki, but he told me to call him Karl. He’s a famous businessman and politician in Japan.”

I froze. Six sons, three wives, and one Karl Heinz. You have got to be fucking kidding me. This was exactly like a Diabolik Lovers insert.

I slammed my hands on the table, almost throwing my silverware across the room. “Are you serious?” I hissed. My family was shocked by my sudden outrage. “You’re just going to let us live with six other guys!? Do you not care about your daughters at all?”

"Calm down dear,” Mom said. “Karl promised us they were very well behaved.”

Well behaved. Yeah, and I’m a wizard.

"Besides,” Dad added, “we thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to make new friends. After all, they will be going to the same school as you. Now sit down and finish your food.”

I did as I was told, and stuffed the rest of the meal in my mouth. Once we were done, I had managed to calm down a little. Putting the dishes away, I gazed around the room and asked Mom when they would get here. “A few weeks I believe,” she said, handing me a stack of plates, "a month at most." I just nodded.

Sitting on my beanbag, I looked over the fanfiction once more. It stayed at where I left off, but this time it took note of what happened over dinner. Scrolling to the bottom I hoped to see a 'next chapter' button. Maybe they had updated the story and I would know what to do before the brothers got here. Unfortunately it was not to be so. The time stamp at the bottom showed the author had just started the book. I wasn’t meant to know what was to come next. The color drained from my face. I had no other choice but to comment on the story, demanding the author to update it.


	2. Chapter 2

When the fanfiction updated, it took much longer than a few weeks. How much time I wasn’t sure. I did know that I had been in school for a while. Not that I would complain too much. I used the extra moments to prepare. My door now had a few extra locks, there were long and heavy objects in my closet that would be excellent for some blunt force trauma, and had the emergency number on speed dial. Not to mention I knew where to find worms, spiders, and other creepy crawleys that I was petrified of, but so we're some of the Sakamaki's. (Not that this would work, but it's always better to have the illusion of safety than none at all) I didn’t believe I was fully one hundred percent good, but I had run out of time. One Monday, the story was updated telling me about all the precautions I took. 

I was attempting to get ready for school while I was reading, under the impression that I would meet the brothers in the school building. Changing, brushing my teeth, doing whatever I needed before the bus came to pick me up. 

Once it did, I desperately scanned the vehicle for an empty seat but to no avail. The students who had climbed in before me had the same desire for an empty space. I sighed in disappointment and sat down next to a random boy. I pushed his bag down onto the dirt bus floor, and he glowered at me. 

"Dude, my stuff was there," he said. I just nodded, uninterested in his complaints. 

"I needed a place to sit.”

"Go sit in another place, bitch.” He tried to shove me off, but I pushed back. 

“I’m sorry, but this bitch doesn’t care about other places, or your personal bag space for that matter.” I knew I was usually nicer than this, but ignored his frown and took the relative silence as an opportunity to catch up on the story. Even without WiFi, it was quite easy to read. The author had written about the kid next to me, his bag, and his glare. _T_ _ he kid was leaning over my shoulder, reading the story as well. He seemed terrified that all his actions were typed out onto a fanfic. _

“Mind your own business,” I said without looking up. The boy didn’t object. He was highly traumatized. I don’t blame him. 

When the bus halted in front of the school building, I hopped off and stuffed my phone into my pocket. Welcome to the gates of Hell. I had been here for a longer time than I expected (vampire free), but I haven’t made any close friends. It wasn’t how movies portrayed it, but there still was an air of unapproachability. As I debated if I should try to read a few more sentences from No Fanfiction, I heard a group of students conversing not far from me. I couldn’t hear everything, but bits and pieces caught my ear. 

“...new students…”

“...boys… transfer…”

"...rich…”

That was enough information for me to know what they were talking about. The Sakamaki’s have arrived. My heart pounded with questions as I made my way down the hall. Who would I meet first? Would they know that my parents are the ones housing them? Would they be as mean and sadistic as they are to Yui? My head was in the clouds as I was walking so I didn’t notice what felt like a large log in the pathway. 

My eyes widened as I fell, and I cringed at how terribly cliché it was for a girl to trip. But what usually happens is that said girl is caught by some hot guy (most often love interest number one). 

I was not. Crashing to the ground in a spectre of glory, my supplies spilling out around me, students passed buy as if they saw nothing. (At least it was better than them laughing?) Grabbing my books, I turned back to see what I tripped over. 

"Watch where you’re going. I was sleeping,” a soft voice complained. I blinked for a moment as I examined the man whose legs I tripped over. 

_ His blond hair was pale and reached his temple. Gem blue eyes stared into mine. His pale skin seemed smooth and almost too good to be true. His shirt was lazily buttoned up and his bottoms were unpressed. There was a small black stud in his ear as well as a music player settled in a choker.  _ My phone was showing this as I stared down at him, and I snorted. Of fucking course it had to be one of  _ those _ fanfic writers.

I see how it’s going to be. Shu Sakamaki, the eldest brother. Known for his superhuman ability to never give a shit. His mother Beatrix pushed him to become heir to Karl’s throne, mainly out of spite for Cordelia. He didn’t have much of a childhood and once she died (read: was murdered by her second son), he gave up on life and did nothing but sleep and listen to music. Oh, and apparently he is a closet pervert. Held back a year, his father wasn’t pleased and sent Shu to the North Pole. Not that it did much. His childhood friend Edgar supposedly died in a fire (set by the same second son, surprise surprise), and Shu came down with a terrible case of pyrophobia and PTSD. Exposition aside, he was one of the least sadistic brothers, and that's only because he didn't care.

I snapped out of my daze and shook my head a bit to wake me up to reality. “You should be the one to watch where you’re going,” I said heatedly, “you’re sleeping in the middle of the goddamn hallway. Can’t you go somewhere else?”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he retorted. “I don’t need to move, but people like you need to watch where you’re walking.”

"This is a hallway. It’s specifically meant for walking in,” I all but shouted. Shu only closed his eyes and turned the volume up on his player. 

I’ve only seen the first one and I’m already frustrated as hell. 

Out of sheer anger and stupidity, I ripped his earbuds out of his player and ran away. 

“Hey!” I could hear his voice echo down the halls, but I didn’t slow down. In my opinion, he deserved it. 

Stuffing the earbuds into my pocket, I zoomed to my first period only to run into something that would scar me for the rest of my life. The crowd of students had thinned and I was pretty sure I was the only one who witnessed the terrible scene in front of me. 

Two people were making out under the stairwell as if God was dead and the whole world was collapsing. I could hear the woman moaning and see the man’s hands run down her body. Though the girl’s back was facing me, the male saw me clear as day. I grit my teeth as I recognize the dark fedora, red strands of hair, and the piercing emerald eyes. 

Laito Sakamaki. Third son and oldest of the triplets. He was nothing more than a raging sex machine, that motherfucker. And I mean that literally. He pushed his mother off a balcony as well- (don’t we love family relationships?) Taught that the phrase ‘I love you’ is just a tool to get in people’s pants and somehow it works. Unfortunately, he’s got brains as well as an ever-hard dick, and he’s arguably the best when it comes to manipulation. I knew a few girls who had made some stories about him where he is so committed and nice to the main character. That’s one hell of a fantasy. His only commitment is getting his dick wet. 

The male gave me a wink before returning to his make out session. 

“Get a fucking room!” I hissed as I stomped off, almost covering my ears. Knowing Laito, it wasn’t going to be long until that make out turns into some heated sex. I did not want to bear witness to that act. 

This was his first day here too... 

My first class was biology, where we were supposed to dissect a cat soon. As I got to my usual seat, I noticed that my lab partner was absent. The chair next to me was occupied, but not by a human being. A small stuffed bear was saving the seat. Its purple vest, black eye patch, and stitched smile were all too familiar for my liking. Either Kanato was planning to sit here or he gave Teddy a seat of his own. I prayed that neither of those options would be true. 

“Thank you for taking care of my seat, Teddy,” a soft voice murmured. I looked up to see the lavender haired vampire. 

The fourth eldest of all the brothers, Kanato Sakamaki was probably the one that unnerved me the most. His mother called him ‘Little Songbird’, and forced him to sing for her until his vocal cords bled. He longed for his mother’s attention as a child, going as far as self harm and murder. However, she never took further interest. After Laito pushed Cordelia off the balcony, Kanato was the one who burned her body. He stuffed her ashes in the bear she gave him (and if I’m correct, he eats them when he’s stressed.) The fangirls seemed to ignore those minorly important facts about him. 

“Sorry to say, but somebody was already sitting there.” I said, pointing at the cursed chair. The boy took his bear and sat down, inspecting me with eyes that hadn’t seen sleep in days. At the front of the room, the teacher started to talk about the day's lesson. 

“I know. Teddy and I got rid of him. There weren’t any more seats available in this filth of a class. As a worm, you should be honored that I would sit with you.” With that, Kanato remained at the table. 

I could feel a vein pop from my head. He was an irritating little shit, but if I read between the lines correctly, he somehow ‘got rid’ (killed) my old lab partner. It seemed hard to believe that I liked him before in my Diabolik Lovers phase. I took out my phone, reading about the past events that had happened. The room filled with whispers around us which I could barely make out, but the author was so kind as to type out what they were saying for me. 

' _Is that the new boy?’ A brunet male asked. ‘What’s with his getup?’_

I observed Kanato's appearance. He was a relatively short, thin figure with a noticeably younger air about him than his brothers. It caused him to stand out as more childlike in appearance. His light purple hair was inherited from Cordelia, with matching eyes. They were something most people thought were artificial. There were dark undertones beneath his eyes, most likely due to a lack of sleep. Teddy was tucked securely under his arms as he stared at the front of the class. 

His clothes consisted of his ‘Haunted Dark Bridal’ wear, with the Victorian collar and black pants. He also had on knee socks and brown dress shoes. It was quite the outfit, and wasn’t what people usually wore in highschool. 

I decided to go back to my reading, wondering if the author had any foreshadowing as to whom I would meet next. However, before I could get to  _ ‘Luckily, the author loves foreshadowing’,  _ Kanato spoke to me. At least, I think he did. I wasn’t sure if it was directed to me or Teddy. 

_ Luckily, the author loves foreshadowing, and would like to tell you that he was talking to me. _

“Why are all these pathetic worms staring?” Kanato didn’t speak in my direction, but I guess the question was meant for me. I hoped so- who asks their stuffed animal questions? (Kanato, that's who.)

“You stand out,” I murmured back. “They don’t see someone like you everyday.” Kanato didn’t seem amused. “I’m just saying. You have a strange appearance. Maybe you could tone down the gothic-loli style a bit while you’re here.” That was a bit of a mistake. He looked about ready to murder somebody, and I was the closest target. 

However, before he could do anything the school bell rang. I hopped out of my chair waving. “Whelp, I gotta go! See ya,” and ran off to my next class. I could feel his glare stab the back of my head. 

What is 2D should stay 2D. Damn is he scary. 

My next class was Physical Wellness and as much as I hated it, it was mandatory. As I was changing into my clothes, I found the girls around me whispering and giggling. I turned to them, curious as to what their topic was. 

“Did you see the new guy?”

“Which one?”

“The one in our class, dingus.”

“Oh my God! I did! He is so hot!”

I wasn’t sure who they were talking about. My best guess would be either Subaru or Ayato. I couldn’t really see Reiji having to take Wellness. 

Stepping out of the girls’ locker room, I walked towards the gym until I spotted a flying object rush towards me. It hit me in the face with a loud smack, and I fell to the floor. “Shit,” I said as I sat up. The incriminated weapon of choice was a basketball, weakly bouncing away. Picking it up, I grimaced and rubbed my nose.

“Who the he-”

“Oi, titless, give me the ball!” A very familiar voice said. I faced the source, knowing full well who it was. 

He was a slender young man with spiked red hair. His green eyes were akin to his brother, and he had a fair complexion. Unlike Kanato, his attire was from ‘More, Blood’, so he didn’t stick out as much. The youngest son of Cordelia, his ego was roughly the size of Tokyo and his iq was a lot less (not that he'll ever admit it). Constantly pushed around by his mother, he was perhaps the triplet that hated Cordelia the most and started her violent (but fitting) death. I knew he was obsessed with blood, takoyaki and basketball, and that he really wasn’t good at anything else. Ayato slept in an iron maiden because he enjoyed the smell of blood in it, and kept swimsuit magazines under the cushions. Not to mention, the first place he checked a girl was her breasts. 

With that precious thought in mind, I covered my chest as I held the ball. Welcome, welcome, Ayato Sakamaki. The main love interest for Diabolik Lovers. 

I glared at the redhead, knowing he was the one to throw the basketball. “Watch where this thing is going,” I said. Ayato only rolled his eyes. 

“Just give me my ball, titless.” Um, excuse me? I was completely average. Maybe even above. Irritated by his insult, I threw the ball across the gym. 

“You want it so badly, go fetch,” I said, hissing. Ayato shot me a glance as I smugly grinned at him. A few students had taken notice of the flare between us, and turned their attention towards our argument. 

“What’s your fucking problem?” He said, growling. 

“Nothing. You just annoy me, along with those stupid names.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Ayato pointed at my breasts. “I don’t see anything.”

My eye twitched. Again, I was average sized. “Maybe you’re just a blind-ass whore who can’t see for shit. How about that, Ayato?” People were taking in the sight, amused at what was going down. 

Ayato somehow pushed aside the fact that I knew his name (told you he was dumb) and tried another comeback. “Yours truly is no fucking whore, bitch. At least my brains are larger than your terrible excuse for tits.” 

I scoffed, crossing my arms. “Is that so?” I said. “Darling Ayato, my tits are bigger than your future. But I can give you points for trying. Now find me again when you have a better phrase than something you picked out of those porn magazines you masturbate to.” I watched as Ayato’s face turned hot red from embarrassment. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he realized that we had just met. It was as if he were about to ask ‘And how would you know that’, but he stopped, knowing it would only help on my part. 

The vampire let out a frustrated noise as he went to get the ball. Talking back to that jackass was worth it. The rest of class was filled with sweat, exhaustion, and Ayato’s glare. When I finished showering after the class, I had noticed he had left early. 

The lunch period was peaceful, despite the fact that all the Sakamaki’s were with me. However, many people seemed to be interested in them, so they didn’t notice me. That was ideal, seeing as I could only handle so many vampire interactions in a day. 

The two last classes I had were Philosophy and World History. Walking into my Philosophy class I was not surprised to see Reiji with me. He would fit well into this. Currently the vampire was busy with another female student who was explaining our recent discussion. I could hear her saying things, such as if he wanted he could sit out for a week due to his late appearance and lack of time to gather information on the subject. Reiji agreed, finding it understandable and he sat next to the girl. They both happened to be on the same side as me, but Reiji didn’t pay me any mind. 

The last class would be World History, and I was surprised to see Subaru in it. Supposedly he was a grade behind me, but I guess not. The albino had his head laying down on the desk behind mine. I pulled up the collar of my shirt, not wanting to give him any temptation. I sat down, only to be confronted by my teacher. 

“Ah, just in time. I was wondering if you would help Subaru catch up on our studies. You’re passing this course with flying colors, so I thought you would be the one to call on. I’d suggest taking the empty study room across the class so there won’t be any distraction between you two. She handed me a stack of notes and worksheets. It wasn’t long, but would take the average person at least a week to finish and knowing Subaru, probably more. 

“B-but wouldn’t it be better if you gave him lessons after class than depending on me?” It was a terrible excuse, but I did not want to do it.

“I’m sorry, but I have many things to do after class, and we both know that after school lessons wouldn't be much help." She glanced over me, inspecting Subaru who didn’t seem to know or care what we were talking about. She bent down, whispering. “Besides, he looks as if he were the type to be quite the trouble maker. I think having someone to look up to would help him very much.”

She left without another word, only a wink and smile. Swallowing the lump in my throat I turned to Subaru. The warning bells in my head were screaming at me, but I tapped the Sakamaki’s shoulder. He lifted his head from his desk. My heart sank at the glare he gave me. 

“What do you want?” He said, growling. 

“I need you to come with me. I have been assigned to help you catch up on the class.” I tried to act as confident as I could, and hoped Subaru was convinced (I certainly was not) “Please come with me. You do care about your grade, right?” I winced when it came out of my mouth. That must have been the stupidest question ever. 

“I really don’t,” Subaru huffed. He ran his fingers through his hair. I let out a frustrated sigh and tugged on his shirt. 

“Regardless of whether you care or not, I was given a job. Follow me to the study room, Subaru.”

He finally stood up. I felt a bit of regret as I saw the boy tower over me. I gulped and headed out of the class with the vampire behind me. 

The study room was small, with a round table, a few chairs, and a whole bunch of supplies for teachers to use. I hesitantly set the papers down in front of Subary, taking the seat across from him. The car-named boy stared at the stack. 

“I have to do that much? Ugh, how troublesome,” he said as I took out the first sheet. 

“You’ll have all the time you need to work on it with me. I hope we can finish within two weeks, so please try.” I paused, “I thought you were a year younger. Did you skip a grade? Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. You’ll get it done, don’t worry.” I tried to sound pleasant but it was more of a weak croak.

I think it's safe to say that we did not 'get it done'. The whole time was spent with Subaru either ignoring me, arguing with me, or refusing to do the work. I fell for most of the jabs and argued back, wasting a lot of the time. Before we could even finish the first chapter the final bell rang. Subaru took his bag and ran out of the door. 

“Hey, we’re not done yet!” I yelled out to him, but he didn’t turn back. Letting out a frustrated groan, I gave up the pursuit. We were going to be staying under the same roof after all. I’d get to him, that’s for sure. 

By the time I got to the bus, it was crowded and I didn’t spot a single Sakamaki anywhere. Almost every seat was occupied by two people, and I feared the Sakamaki’s would not have any place to sit on the way back. They may have been popular and powerful beings at their old school, (and God knows they still are,) but there’s nothing like good old public school to strip you of that pride. 

When the Sakakmaki’s did arrive, disgust was apparent on their faces. Thankfully nobody was paying much attention to them. 

“How foul,” Reiji said a bit too loudly. “You commoners, how can you stand such filth?”

“You worms never cease to surprise me,” Kanato added. “This is outstanding.”

They hadn’t noticed that the bus engine had started up, and it moved with a sudden jerk forwards. The brothers were too busy complaining and were all acute off guard. I spotted Ayato fall back onto the floor next to my seat. Being the kind and considerate person I was, I offered him a hand. 

“Need help there?” I questioned with a light laugh. He immediately remembered me from Wellness. An embarrassed blush crossed over his face as he used his elbow to help himself up. 

“I’ve got it,” he said stubbornly. 

I sighed with a smile. “Alright then, ‘Yours Truly,” I mimicked. He was ready to hit me, but Reiji caught his wrist while it was still in the air. 

“That would not be a wise idea, Ayato. It may help if you actually thought before you acted for once in your life.”

Ayato yanked his wrist away from Reiji. “Whatever, Four-Eyes. Don’t tell me what to do.”

When my bus stop arrived, the brothers seemed to already know that this was the place they were staying at. I followed behind them but they didn't notice and when the bus left, they all stopped at the gate of the household. 

“Wasn't there supposed to be a human girl who lives here?” I heard Kanato ask, his back facing me. I was silent for a moment, wanting to see where this would go. 

“There are actually two,” Reiji said, “but the other is riding a different bus, for she is attending middle school.”

“Then where is the first one?” Laito asked.

“Right behind you,” I answered. The six brothers turned to me, all of them wide eyed and shocked.

“You?!” Ayato gasped shocked. 

Shrugging, I gave a smile that was more grimace than not. 

“Surprise.”


	3. Chapter 3

I was reading over the events of the day and had caught up to the part when it said ‘ _ Suddenly my sister Velissa came into the lobby, seeing the brothers. _ ’ As much as I felt the urge to keep them out of the house (even if it meant staying in the rain) I knew it wouldn’t be productive. 

The servants had left their luggage at the house and left back for Japan. With the boys still having to put their things away, I just sat in the lobby, fearing that if I went to my room, one would follow me and attack. 

Suddenly, Velissa came into the lobby and saw the brothers. After examining all six of them, she released an excited squeal. Some of the brothers covered their ear; some sent her agitated looks; some did both. She skipped towards me, her backpack still hanging over her shoulders, and jumped up and down repeatedly. 

"Oh my God! Are these the new guys Daddy has been talking about? They are, aren’t they! They look so cool, don’t you think so? Isn’t it cool they’re staying with us? I bet you think it’s awesome! I’m so happy! Are you happy? I am! Did I mention this is the best thing ever?!?”

I wasn’t able to keep up with what came tumbling from her lips, and I tried my best to ignore her incessant rambling and continued to read the fanfiction. It didn't work out well. Then I stumbled upon a gem. 

_ The author was suggesting that I drop her off with the brothers, and that way she would bug them. Yes, they would be pissed, yes, they were all bloodthirsty vampires who had killed before, however, the author knew for a fact that they wouldn’t kill her since they didn’t want to get kicked out of the only house they were welcomed into in America. Also, the author suggested I should drop her off with Shu: not only was he too lazy to get rid of her, but he also hated loud noises and somebody as annoying as my sister.  _

I smirked, thanking the author for their fantastic advice. Switching off my phone for a moment, I faced Velissa. 

"Hey, see that dude over there?” I pointed at Shu, who was laying on the couch, his luggage untouched. “I bet he would like to meet you. His name is Shu.” Her face suddenly lit up as she nodded and skipped over to the eldest vampire. 

"Shooooooooooe!” She suddenly screamed, hysterically shaking the boy. Shu’s eyes suddenly snapped open, and he fell off the couch, partly due to my sister yanking him off. He could have ignored her, but I stole his earbuds this morning, forcing him to hear her a bit too well. Ayato watched this happen and laughed at his older half brother with no remorse. Shu rubbed his forehead in annoyance as my sister blathered on. 

"Hey, you’re Shoe, right? Why is your name Shoe? Were you named that because your mom likes shoes? Does that mean one of your brothers is named Socks? That’d be a cool name. I want to call one of my kids Socks. Hah! Don’t you think that’ll be a funny name? I think it would be. Is there a brother named Foot?”

"Just shut up,” Shu said softly, but knowing my sister, she refused. I decided to block out her one sided conversation. Even the author gave up on typing her dialogue. Unfortunately, before my sister could start discussing whether she should name her daughter Boots or not, Shu picked up his luggage. 

"Excuse me, but I still have to put away my stuff. Please don’t bother to continue this conversation with me… ever.” With that, the sloth of a boy took up his things and walked away a bit faster than normal. 

"As much as I find your sister to be quite a nuisance, I must applaud her for actually getting my no good brother to do something,” Reiji said as he took a box into his arms. I laughed a little as my eyes travelled to Subaru, currently taking his coffin into his room. Ayato was on the opposite side of the room, struggling with his own iron maiden. I held back a scoff. How edgy do you have to get to bring your own coffin over from Japan?

When they had all left, I deemed it clear to make my way to my own room, taking extra care not to pass them by in the halls. Thankfully I got to home base safe and closed the door with a sigh. As I started to unpack from the day I noticed a lump in my pocket. Shu's earbuds were in a tangled knot I didn’t bother to fix. Throwing them aside, I dropped myself in my bed, taking out my phone. 

Reading through the events so far, I came upon the author trying to tell me something. There was a bit of foreshadowing- a countdown, but I had no clue what it was for. 

_ Three. _

__ _ Two. _

__ _ One. _

With that, I found a sudden pressure on my bed next to me. I sprung up, seeing Shu sleeping by my side. Utterly shocked, I stood up immediately, phone in hand. 

“Get off my bed!” I said, not bothering to ask him how he intruded. The bastard probably teleported inside, but how did he find my room out of all the rooms in this maze of a mansion? I could barely find my way to the kitchen. The sluggish blond disregarded me, yawning and turning away. 

Clearly irritated, I tried to shove him off the side, but he was too heavy. My teeth ground together. I armed myself to high hell and back for this?

“I said get off my bed!”

Shu moved, but not entirely. His head peeked over his shoulder to glance at me. The boy huffed and turned away again. 

“How did you even find my room?”

“Your sister followed me to mine, and I asked her where you slept. She was stupid enough to tell me,” he said in his smooth voice. “I came because I wanted my earbuds back.”

“If I give you your damn buds, will you leave," I asked. The male only shrugged. Oh well, at least he acknowledged what I had said. I pursed my lips, grabbing the earbuds from my desk and pitching them at him. I wasn’t surprised that he caught them effortlessly. 

“There. You got what you wanted. Now leave.” The vampire didn’t budge, still firmly planted on my bed. 

“Shu!” I was half screaming. “Leave!”

“Meh. Too much work,” he replied, inserting his earbuds in his ears. “If you want me gone you’ll have to carry me.”

  
  


Sighing in frustration, I stormed out of my room looking for someone to help me remove him. Only problem was that I didn’t know where any of the brothers were, nevermind the fact that they would probably be totally fine with Shu in my room. Cursing, I stomped back, finally surrendering. I shoved my phone into my pocket, took his arm and hoisted him over my back. He didn’t object, but I felt myself being pulled down by his weight. Not wanting to lose my balance or have him fall on top of me, I dragged the boy by his arm like a corpse. Apparently he was irked by this, and began to protest. 

“This isn’t how you carry a person,” he said. 

“Oh really,” I grunted sarcastically. “I thought I was using my telekinetic powers to lift you off the ground. Guess I’m not trying hard enough.” Deciding to push his buttons a little bit more, I gave his arm a jerk over my shoulder. I felt Shu’s glare on me. The boy suddenly glued himself to the floor, refusing to be dragged anymore. His weight increased tenfold, bringing me down with him. 

Within no time, I fell on the floor with the blond hovering over me. You probably wanted me to drop on you, huh?” Shu chuckled. 

‘What?” I yelped, turning myself to face him. I was able to do that, but I still couldn't get the male off, leaving me to look at him. My hands were placed firmly on his chest, pushing as hard as I could. His arms spread themselves, placing them near the sides of my head. He lifted himself up a bit, not by much. A hot blush spread across my cheeks. It was only the first day and he was already pulling this shit on me. “I never-”

“Your blushing face says otherwise. Do you take pleasure in this? What a lewd wom-” before he could finish, I lifted my leg, kicking the boy in the crotch. Vampire or no, he couldn’t deny the agony. I took the chance and bolted for the exit. Surprisingly I made it. 

I slammed the door, as if it were insurance. Just afterward, I found Velissa making her way towards me. 

“It's time for dinner,” she chimed, not catching onto the fact that I appeared to be out of breath with a flush tainting my cheeks. I was glad she was so dense. Nodding, I followed her to the dining room. 

When we arrived, it was already prepared but the only ones waiting for us were our parents. We all sat down, eating. There was silence between us, and occasionally Dad would have to answer a call from his phone. Wanting to break the awkwardness, mom began a conversation. 

“It's a shame the boys couldn't join us,” she said, picking at her salad. “Reiji stated that they don't usually eat together. So what do you think of them?”

“They're great, do you know one of them is named Shoe? Do you think one of them is called Sock or Foot or Feet?” Vellisa said. Mom and Dad laughed. 

“What do you think of them”, Dad turned to me and asked. I opened my mouth, not sure of what to say. However I was saved by a loud thump. 

“Oi! Come back here, that's mine!” Ayato's scream echoed through the house. Entering the dining room was Laito with a porno magazine in his hand, an enraged Ayato chasing after him. My parents sat there in shock as they watched the boys zoom around our table. 

“You need to learn how to share, brother,” Laito whined, running past me. 

“I do not need to share shit. Give it back you perv!” Ayato roared. The vampire picked up his pace, his hand an inch away from Laito’s fedora. The boy made an attempt to grab his brother's collar, but the action only tugged Laito back a bit. It was enough for the magazine to slip from his fingers. The porn landed on my mashed potatoes. It didn’t spatter so much as a wimpy ‘splut’. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes- or maybe they were looking at the naked girl on the front page. Either way, I was done. I picked up the food covered porn and threw it backward without any regard. 

“Fetch,” I said. The boys launched themselves out of the dining room and after the magazine. My family stared at the boys and then at me. “They’re something,” I responded vaguely, answering my father's question. Picking up my plate, I headed to the sink. “I'm done eating."

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello hello, I'm back and lazier than ever. This is me rewriting my old work so that I think it's less trashy and can sleep peacefully at night without No Fanfiction haunting my soul. The premise will be the about same as the old one, but some characters will be taken out, the story will move at a more even pace, and a few other changes. It's different enough that it will be confusing to just change up the first story, hence the new work. I also do have other things for different fandoms, so the updates are going to be kinda sporadic but hopefully better than before. Hope you all have a good new year's eve (:


End file.
